Death Comes to my Door
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: A oneshot about Alanna and George. In the midst of battle the Cooper bloodline is spilt...CHAPTER 1 WAS FIXED!


Death Comes to My Door 

By: AnimalWriter1

A/N: This is told in George's POV for the first part.

I rode my mare hard into the chaos of battle. I looked up and saw Alanna valiantly fighting like the fire-hearted Lioness she was.

My heart swelled and surprisingly I smiled despite the raging battle around me but my smile soon faded as I shouted to Alanna.

"Alanna! Get down!"

I tried to stop the raiders but one was too quick.

The arrow sighed through the air, seeking its next victim…my lass the Lioness.

But I had arrived too late. I felt the arrow of regret pinch my heart as Alanna fell to her knees with a cry, the arrow through her stomach.

I rode to my lass, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Seeing me she gasped. "George, Get out of here"

"Not without you lass" I whispered as I lifted her and placed her on the saddle. I mounted behind her, my arms around her waist holding the reins.

I winced as I felt a burning pain in my shoulder and felt my blood spill down my back. And still I rode on, shielding my lass from the battle…

Twice more pain shot up my back. Two more arrows in my back.

"George, you didn't have to come" Alanna whispered, blood nearly choking her as it filled her lungs. "Save yourself..." She gagged and fell silent once again.

"Alanna" I whispered. I was conscious of her hands against mine and her weight against my chest as she leaned against me. Her hands felt strangely cold.

_"No"_ I thought asI felt a cold hand squeeze my heart. I felt my world plummet beneth me...my lass, the Lioness was gone.

And I was to come with her. One last time an arrow was shot and as I felt my vision blacken, one word escaped my lips: "Goodbye…"

**Out of George's POV**

* * *

George's mare rode up to the castle, Jon gasped as he saw two familiar figures mounted upon the horse. 

Alanna lay upon George's chest, unmoving and broken.

George, with one hand still on the reins and the other hand wrapped around her side hugging Alanna close, his cheek resting on the top of Alanna's head.

Both looked peaceful and asleep though their pale and ice-cold skin deceived the look.

The Black God had claimed them…

Alanna and George of Pirates Swoop were properly mourned. Jon would secretly weep for his friend and Champion, though he knew that his grief was allowed to be seen in thepublicity of the court. Still, he preferred that his personalgrief be dealt with alone.

Both Alanna and George were buried beside each other, as was proper, the Lioness and the Baron…

Aly, Thom, and Alan each were affected in some way:

Aly bore twins but she died in childbirth soon after, Thom became so depressed after his sister, father and mother died that he became a drunk and soon died of a heart attack.

Alan committed suicide after his brother's death unwilling to continue when his mage brother's heart had stopped, leaving Alan, the only Cooper of the Lioness' bloodline to be the baron of Pirates Swoop.

* * *

None of the realm went unaffected by the Lioness's and the baron's death. 

_Here lies George Cooper, Baron of Pirates Swoop._

_415 H.E.- 467 H.E._

_Beloved son, husband, father and friend._

'_May he always rest in peace'_

Beside this was another tombstone:

_Alanna Cooper of Pirates Swoop and Barony Olau, King's Champion_

_378 H.E.- 467 H.E._

_Beloved daughter, wife, mother, friend and Champion._

'_May the Lioness hunt in peace'_

Three other tombstones followed, the ones with the names of their children, the only same inscription on these three was the date of their deaths.

_Alanna and George Cooper of Pirates Swoop: Father and mother, Husband and wife. Baron and Champion _

_Alianne Crow of Pirates Swoop and the Copper Isles: Spy master, sister, wife, friend and mother _

_Thom Cooper of Pirates Swoop: Mage, and brother_

_Alan Cooper of Pirates Swoop: Brother, knight and baron_

The final song of the Lioness, the baron, the spy, the mage and the knight would be sung for all time. The Cooper bloodline however ended in three simple words:

"Rest in peace..."

A/N: Like it?


End file.
